


Letter to Judy

by Roga



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Documentation, Epilogue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/remix_redux/60762.html">Hi, Ma</a>-verse comment!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to Judy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hi, Ma (Sunrise, Sunset Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817335) by [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga). 



> Written for [](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/profile)[**deelaundry**](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/) very belatedly following [this conversation](http://roga.livejournal.com/167437.html?thread=1391373#t1391373) about how Nana and Kutner would get along fabulously. Delivered _by hand_ to Dee (\o/! Thanks, [](http://bironic.livejournal.com/profile)[**bironic**](http://bironic.livejournal.com/)) and reproduced here, possibly inaccurately. And so it goes:

Dear Judy,

I was walking down the street this morning, and saw a gorgeous, vivacious young woman with flowing black hair and a cleavage to die for – naturally, she made me think of you! As did the fact that you threatened to feed my eyes to the stray cats that lurk around your cafeteria and tell my mother that I fantasize about rubber ducks which is _totally not true_ – how do you _know_ my mother _anyway_? – if I don’t write you bi-monthly reports about your great-granddaughter and her “dubiously sane father figures”, not my words.

By the way, I do realize House would kick my ass all the way to Hoboken if he ever discovers this. It’s just that I’m more scared of you.

Anyway, your update. Anna is delightful as usual. Her vocabulary keeps expanding every day – she says “gagee” and “mowa”, which are clearly intellectual philosophical manifests which will change the world, according to Wilson. She’s also learning how to say my name! Last week she called me “oo-oh”, which is obviously a derivation of House’s favorite nickname for me, Useless Moron. Fine husband your grandson chose there, by the way.

So her vocabulary’s good. She’s eating well, too – they feed her the Gerber equivalent of a rare steak and half a glass of red wine per day. Good for the heart. She’s gonna be a tough one, you can tell. I can’t wait to see her kick some ass in football when she’s in high school.

Wilson’s a little worried about the way she starts screaming every time Jon Stewart appears on TV – I think he’s afraid she’ll turn out to be a Republican. So her crib is now plastered with “America Needs Change” stickers, just as a preventative measure. In return, House has been telling her bedtime stories about a new superhero, The Incredible Man Who Didn’t Vote, probably hoping that political apathy soaks in early on.

No special events this week, really. No one forgot her in the dairy aisle. No one gave “it’s got invaluable minerals in it!” as an explanation for why the baby was caught eating a rock. No one loaned the baby to a former fellow to demonstrate to 8-year-old clinic patients how children shrink when they don’t eat their broccoli.

In short, Judy, your great-granddaughter has survived yet another fortnight with her folks. Mostly, if I may, thanks to her continuously AWESOME babysitter. By the way – I tried that latkes recipe you gave me and mashed it up for her – worked like a charm. Worked on my nieces and nephews too, for which my sister thanks you with all her heart.

I hope this letter reaches you with good health – that is, that I remain in good health when this reaches you, before you sic your hit men on me or whatever for being three hours late.

Shabbat Shalom,  


P.S. Anna says hi:  



End file.
